Knights of Gwyn
by CreepingZombie
Summary: The knights of old were warriors. Defending all from the wrath of evil creatures. There were many groups of these fighters. One of these groups were known as the Knights of Gwyn, and they were four. Now they have long since left their warrior past, unaware of the forces that would require their return.
1. Chapter 1: A Knights Honor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Souls or Seven Deadly Sins. I am merely a fan writing a story.**

A redheaded man was in the market looking over produce. Nothing seemed special about him. He worked as a blacksmith, lived with a friend, he did nothing extraordinary. He purchased his supplies and started his return. That is, until he noticed a group of holy knights surrounding a young lady.

He quickly looked away. He wasn't a hero anymore. He began to leave until he heard something clang on the ground. And once the redhead looked at it he sighed in defeat. It was a signet ring, with the symbol being a roaring lion on its hind legs. Old habits die hard. He walked over to the group.

"Pardon me." They all looked over at the redhead who spoke up. "I just want to know if you are making this lady uncomfortable." The woman looked at him with relief in her eyes, though something about her seemed familiar. He would have to figure it out later.

"You are all holy knights yes?"

One of them grinned and replied with "Yeah, we're just making sure she gets home safe."

"That's a lie."

They all tensed when he spoke and people stepped back expecting some kind of fight.

"Are you accusing us of lying?"

"Yes I am." The all looked at him wide-eyed. No one stood up to them before.

"Guess they didn't teach you chivalry and respect during training."

One of them drew their sword "You got a problem with us?"

"They also appear to have forgotten to teach you correct etiquette when dealing with an unarmed foe."

The redhead extended his right arm and electricity began to take the shape of a spear. "Ma'am take this food a blacksmith manned by a very large man not too far from here. Make sure his name is Smough and tell him Houdin sent you." The woman nodded and took the food before running off.

"As for you gentlemen. If you want a fight, then any of you three can begin."

One of them drew their own spear and tried to run in and stab him. Houdin stepped aside and grabbed the spear. He used it to pull in his opponent for a head-butt and used the opportunity to dispel the lightning spear and take the one belonging to the knight. Houdin got into a stance to fit the spear. The second drew a battle and also charged the intruder. The moment he got close enough Houdin swept the spear close to the ground in order to trip the knight. The third drew a shield to go along with his sword. He approached the spear wielder cautiously and Houdin responded in kind. The sword knight attempted to thrust his blade into his foe. Houdin however, twirled his spear using the sword and hit him in the face with the pole. The man caught the spear and speared into the side of the knight's tunic missing the body. Houdin pulled him onto the fallen axe wielder. He then laid the spear head under the spear's original owner and the pole onto his friends. Houdin used the leverage to launch the knight onto his friends.

Houdin pulled their tunics hoods out and stuck them all to the ground using the spear. "Learn some manner's, ok?" He said as the lion ring was collected by its rightful owner. Now he had to head back home.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. While this is not my first story, I am not an experienced writer. So please, feel free to review, point out anything wrong, or just ask questions. I look forward to see you all next chapter. (P.S. for those of you reading my other fanfic, SLFR, do not fear for the next chapter will be out soon. Consider a fresh story part of my apology.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Knights of Gwyn

**A/N: I own neither Dark Souls nor Seven Deadly Sins.**

Houdin returned home and he saw the woman along with a very large man in terms of both height and width. The woman was staring out of a window and the man was hammering away at his forge.

"She made it here then Smough?" the redhead asked.

The man stopped hammering and turned his attention the Houdin. "She made it. Though, I thought you were retired."

"I was, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, doesn't she look familiar?"

Smough looked over at her. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who is getting a sense of déjà vu from looking at her. Yeah, but I can't place it." He looked back at Houdin. "So, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"A group a fresh holy knights were trying something and I intervened. Assuming nothing happened since then, they should be stuck in the ground with one of their own spears going through their hoods."

Smough laughed. "Then get your butt back in there and talk to her. Maybe we'll find out where we know her from."

Houdin Nodded and went inside. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. I never got your name miss…"

"My name is Gwynevere, but friends call me Gwen."

Houding stopped and looked at her. He could see it. The white robes, the brown hair, her amber eyes. They filled him with dread. He could barely stop himself from shaking as he walked to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea Miss Gwen?" Gwen nodded. "Are you alright Houdin?"

He smiles at her before putting the kettle on and says "Just fine, why do you ask?"

"You're shaking."

Houdin walked back to the table. "So, what brings you to town?"

"I am a sun priestess in training. I was told that I had to get some specific people in order to stop an encroaching darkness by our king." She looked deafeated for a moment. "All he gave me were descriptions of the omens that depicted these warriors."

"Maybe I can help. What are the omens?"

She calmed herself before speaking. "His majesty told me of four creatures. The first was a lion with a red mane surging with power. The second was a Hornet with two sides. One half was golden and sleek, while the other was jagged and monstrous. The third was a giant hawk with no eyes flying over the mountains. The fourth was a wolf howling at the moon while being taken by shadow."

Houdin thought for a moment. "What did this evil look like?"

"He said he saw a lot of red lights and a giant hand covered with thick fur."

Houdin sat in thought before speaking. "It could be you're looking for the Knights of Gwyn."

She looked at him and he continued. "The first was the Dragonslayer Ornstein, a knight given a lion ring and has the power over lightning. The second knight was known Ciaran, the lords blade. A gifted assassin given the hornet ring. Next, if I remember correctly was Hawkeye Gough, a giant archer with the hawk ring. Finally, was Artorias of the Abyss, a knight who carried the wolf ring and traveled with a great grey wolf. As for the evil, I have no clue unfortunately. I hope that helped."

She looked disappointed "I'm guessing you don't know where they are?"

Houdin shook his head.

"I see." she smiled again "Well, I must thank you again Mr. Houdin. I will continue with my mission, perhaps we will meet again." She left while Houdin was deep in thought. Smough walked inside, "What happened to you loverboy?"

"Her name was Gwen."

"So?"

"It was short for Gwynevere."

Smough shuddered for a moment. "What did she want then?"

"The Knights of Gwyn."

"… will we deliver?"

"We both abandoned our armors and weapons and armor long ago, Ciaran and Gough went on to live their own lives, and we both know what happened to Artorias." Houdin reaching into his pocket after mentioning the wolf knight and pulled out the wolf ring.

"So. People, innocents, everyone will be left to their fate?"

"What are you getting at Smough?"

"That maybe it's time the Knights of Gwyn to return and for us to relieve the pains from the past."

Smough walked into his room and Houdin looked out of the window in thought. Should the knights return? Will he be strong enough to complete his duty? A chest landed next to the table and Houdin looked over at smough, who was now wearing golden armor custom fit to his large overweight frame. The armor around the stomach separated into portions vertically with the chest. He held a hammer with a golden pole and a gilded head that would normally throw such a weapon far off balance.

He put on his helmet, a golden helmet with a face protecting the wearers face, and said "I'm going to fulfill my duty Houdin. Even if you won't."

Smough left and Houdin opened the chest.

…

Gwen walked through town. The knights she was told of were not here, it was time to move on. She turned around to see a hulking golden figure with a hammer walk her way. As Gwen walked the figure caught up and said "Lady Gwen?"

She looked up at the figure and replied "Yes?"

He got on one knee with his hammer's head on the ground and said "I heard about you quest and I the knight in training Smough, would like to help. If you will have me."

"Do you know where I can find the Knights of Gwyn?"

"I only know where to find Lady Ciaran."

"Then please, lead the way. It will be nice to have company anyways."

Smough rose and exited the town with Gwen. They were stopped by a group of knights. "My lady, come with us, you are being charged with assisted assault." Smough readied his hammer and replied "She was innocent, Miss Gwen was approached by you knights and a man stood up. You will not impede us or you will face the consequences."

"And who are you to stop us?" Replied a knight. The knight held a large silver shield and silver armor. Undoubtedly their leader.

"My name is Smough and I will defeat you all."

They laughed and one of them walked forward with his own hammer and asked "How do you swing that thing? The head is too large for the pole and is clearly improperly balanced." The moment the knight finished he was hit from the side with the oversized weapon as Smough laughed and replied "I have no clue. Who wants to find out?"

They all drew their weapons and the lead knight shouted "ATTACK!" They charged and Smough responded in kind. He swung his hammer overhead and to the side. Once he was finished he shouted at their leader with joy "Would you like to test yourself against the executioner as well?"

The leader raised an eyebrow and said "Executioner? You took on rookies and new guys, try me on for size."

"He's mine Smough. I need the exercise, more than you surprisingly." Shouted a voice. All three people looked over to see another figure in golden armor. It was far more elegant than that of the executioner, thinner too. The most noticeable thing about the armor was the helmet, which was fashioned to look like a snarling lion without its mane. He held a spear with a guard next to the head in one hand.

"And who else is joining the fray?"

"I am the Dragonslayer Ornstein, and knights like you who abuse your power..." As Ornstein walked to the leader, gray storm clouds formed in the sky with the main source of light being the lightning within "Have a knack for pissing me off. Smough."

"Yes?" replied the fat executioner.

"My opponent has a shield boasting good defense. What would a knight if my caliber do to begin this fight?" Ornstein asked.

Smough grinned under his helmet and responded with "Why, a knight of your caliber would work a miracle."

The lion knight shifted his spear to his left hand and reeled back his right. In his right hand appeared bolts of lightning, taking the shape of a spear.

" **LIGHTNING SPEAR!"**

The spear was then launched at the knight who was stunned by the lightning strike. Ornstien ran at the knight and thrusted his spear into his foes hand, coursing electricity into his body once more. The leader convulsed and fell.

Gwyn looked at Ornstein and yelled "We found you!"

"No." Ornstein said and he pulled off his helmet, revealing a familiar head of red hair. "More like I let myself be found."

 **A/N: Yes, I am finally posting a second chapter. Between life, a new job, a car accident, my own laziness, and writers block I had a little trouble with this one. I am happy to see that people enjoyed the first chapter and I plan on continuing. For those of you wanting more of an explanation of the knights abilities and a bit more, I plan on incorporating those in the next chapter. If there is a question you doubt I will answer in the next one, please feel free to write them in the review box. Regular reviews are also very welcome. I am still not adept at this so please, bear with me and watch as I improve my writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
